


The Only Female In The Akatsuki

by BridgeToTheSky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Fetish Galore, Freakin' freaks, Kinks, Other, Perversion, Shameless fetishes, The akatsuki sure are freaks, kinks everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeToTheSky/pseuds/BridgeToTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the Akatsuki sure are definitely weird ... in more ways than you'd expect ... </p><p>... Oh, god, the things Konan has to endure. </p><p>But perhaps she has harbors a deep, dark secret of her own? Hmmm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pein - The Ultimate Panty Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean Pein never did this? Why am I always lied to? I'M DONE BEING THE ONLY ONE TRYING IN THIS MARRIAGE 
> 
> ~Mel

Nagato was particularly eager to do it today, but Konan had arrived, making it impossible.

“Something wrong?” Nagato asked, though his mind was anywhere but here, instead in his own land … mmm … his own _private_ land …

“Nothing,” Konan replied, though her finger went to her chin.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“Well, it’s just,” Konan said, turning back to her old friend. “My clothes keep disappearing. Daily, it seems.”

Nagato rose his head. “I see.”

“Perhaps just my imagination.”

“Yes, perhaps.”

Konan remained immobile for a second more, before walking away.

The Deva path came in after her, reaching for the stash —

“Yes …” he said, pulling out his favorite pair of lavender-colored underwear. He pressed the crouch area to his face, sniffing it, and shivering.

“They’re beautiful …” said Nagato.

Pein pulled away, his eyes slightly dazed. “Indeed …”


	2. Zetsu -The Most Beautiful Love Of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time I go back to this series I'm reminded of how wrong it is. 
> 
> Just ... just wrong.
> 
> (posting without your okay, Kay, I hope it's all right!)
> 
> ~Mel

A cleared throat. “So,” Zetsu began. “I can’t deny my feelings anymore, I … I love you. I know that now. I’ve tried to run away, but I can’t. And I just … I just have to let you know how much I’ve always loved you, and that I will do anything to protect you.”

Zetsu let out a breath, relieved. The hard part now passed. But still … the tree was unresponsive.

Zetsu’s eyebrow twitched — why was she playing hard to get? What was it going to accomplish?

The shy type, maybe?

"She doesn't like you,” said his black side.

"Don't be so mean … especially in front of Clauditta, you're making her feel awkward," argued the white half.

Zetsu approached the tree, finger tips grazing a branch tenderly, a soft groan leaving his lips as heat pooled in his lower regions. "Clauditta," he whispered, "I … I need you.."

Feeling feisty, Zetsu pinched a leaf, letting out another groan as he pressed against the beautiful piece of nature. “I’m going to do so many things to you …” said Zetsu, whispering in the tree’s non-existent ear. “Have you ever … had anal before, Clauditta-chan?”

“Dude,” The voice came as a complete intolerance.

With an anger vein appearing on the side of his forehead, the two Zetsu’s turned.

Hidan was smirking, shaking his head. “It’s a fucking tree. What the hell do you mean _anal,_ you freak?”

“Get away!” said black Zetsu. “You’re bothering Clauditta!”

“Give her a good fisting, all right?” Hidan said, cackling as he turned away, mumbling “freak” under his breath.

Zetsu turned back to his lover, eyes sparkling with adoration. “Would you like that Clauditta-chan? A fine fisting?”


	3. Deidara - Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel: I wish this didn't exist!   
> Kay: Of course you do, you live it everyday.   
> Mel: Ah, you're right, Kay. I live the pervert's life -- WHERE ARE MY VAGINE CUCUMBERS?
> 
> (actual conversations that could actually take place. If that doesn't scare you ...)
> 
> ~Mel

Konan didn't know what to think.

The blond male eyed her with his only visible orb, a smirk twisting his face. Did he think there was something between them? Perhaps that she thought he was attractive, - god forbid, ** _sexy!?_ **

Fool.

“Hi,” Deidara’s voice was unbearably syrup-sweet, removing the rose from his mouth. “What’s. Up?”

Konan blinked, hoping that it just … it just couldn’t be. “What is the meaning of this, Deidara?”

“Waiting for _you~_ ” he said, rolling on his stomach, legs swinging.

Another blink. “Is that … my shirt?”

“Why,” Deidara said, looking down at himself, “yes, it is.” Deidara leered up at his superior, long lashes fluttering. “Who do you think wore it better?”


End file.
